


The Cage

by preciousjisung



Series: The Cage [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Yeosang, They fuck in a cage, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjisung/pseuds/preciousjisung
Summary: This had started, as things tended to do, with Hongjoong and Seonghwa getting irritated.





	The Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinBloodxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinBloodxx/gifts).



> 2.4k of Wooyoung and San getting it on in a cage, because my friend slash older brother is a TERRIBLE influence and I made the mistake of showing him Wooyoung and San. Things evolved from there.
> 
> I regret this. I regret everything.
> 
> San, my child, I am so sorry.
> 
> But most of all, I regret that Yeosang is never going to catch a break in my ATEEZ fics, poor child.
> 
> Warning for:  
> \- no condom  
> \- uh slight humiliation  
> \- misuse of yeosangs  
> \- San is a top don't even @ me  
> \- bad writing because most of this was written at 3 am

Wooyoung had more control than San did, in matters like this. He laughed in San’s face when the older man caught him by the ankle and dragged him down, snorted when San pinned him on the floor, and had to giggle at the anger in his expression. Honestly, San was too easily affected.

Wooyoung rolled them over and straddled San’s hips, knees pressed into San’s sides. Lips curled up in a grin, he leaned over San, brushing hair out of his eyes and cupping his cheek in an honestly condescending motion that made San angry. It made him angry, and Wooyoung knew it did, but making San angry was just so fun – it was one of those dangerous things that gave a thrill, something intoxicating that could honestly become addicting very, very quickly.

Add that to the feeling of warmth coursing through his veins, and Wooyoung was an addict jonesing for his next hit.

He leaned down for a kiss and found himself landing on his back, impact on the cage bars painful but Wooyoung not complain when San leaned down over him, eyes aflame and hands curling into his collar.

_Rip._

And there went the shirt Yeosang had gifted him. Wooyoung would have been angry, but anger had never done him any good and San was kneeing his legs apart to fit between them, both of them fully clothed but Wooyoung already feeling bare under San’s piercing gaze. It didn’t shake his lazy grin, though, stretching out on the floor like an offering.

And San, in his own part, was greedy. His eyes traced the skin that was bare where he’d ripped Wooyoung’s color, his throat bobbing as he swallowed down saliva. Wooyoung’s grin turned into a self-satisfied smirk – it would probably be wiped off later, Wooyoung knew San, but it was there all the same.

But San pulled back, his expression changing, and Wooyoung could feel the irritation prickling at his gut. He sat up, his hands grabbing the front of San’s shirt, and dragged him down over him. His knees brushed San’s sides, his hands sliding up to San’s shoulders as he dragged him down for a kiss that was more teeth than anything else and San’s hands running up the inside of his shirt to clasp his waist.

San pulled away, one hand coming free so he could brush over Wooyoung’s cheek with his thumb, and it was so soft that one would have thought it would ruin the moment but Wooyoung found that it didn’t. San was many things, but even when Wooyoung pissed him off he was gentle (at heart).

“Do you want—”

“Your dick? Yes. Funny you should ask.”

San groaned, and it wasn’t his _oh-my-god-Wooyoung-you’re-so-sexy_ groan, it was his _oh-my-god-Wooyoung-you’re-an-annoying-little-shit_ groan. They were similar, but they weren’t the same. “Wooyoung, really?”

He grinned, and San’s eyes crinkled up when he returned the grin with one of his. Wooyoung, however, was not in the mood for a soft moment, and he chose that moment to drag San in again.

“Want you,” he breathed into his ear. “Want you so bad.”

This time, it _was_ the _you’re-so-sexy_ groan, and it made Wooyoung’s stomach do flips as San gave in.

 

* * *

 

The Cage was uncomfortable as hell, Wooyoung would be the first to admit that. But with San’s back against the bars and his hands on his hips, Wooyoung felt like he was on top of the world.

Or maybe just on top of San’s dick. Same difference, anyway.

They still hadn’t gotten their clothes off. Wooyoung had lost his shirt, and San’s was unbuttoned, but they were both still wearing pants, and Wooyoung’s were honestly uncomfortably tight but he couldn’t be bothered to unzip them when he had better things to do. Like, for instance, what he _was_ doing: grinding on San like they were horny teenagers, gasping into the skin of San’s throat. Skin that was littered with bruises from Wooyoung’s greedy lips, marred by bitemarks that hadn’t yet smoothed out.

Wooyoung sat up and San’s right hand left his hips to cup his cheek, thumbing over Wooyoung’s lower lip. The younger man parted his lips, San pushing the digit inside in fascination.

“Suck.”

The command was low, gritty, and Wooyoung wanted to fall back against San, but that… would be uncomfortable, given what San had requested for him to do. He wrapped his lips around San’s thumb and sucked, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Slut,” San snorted, and Wooyoung’s cheeks flushed.

San pulled away and gestured for Wooyoung to get off of him, which he did – albeit in confusion, which vanished when San procured a bottle of lube from his back pocket.

“You came prepared,” remarked Wooyoung. “What, were you just planning to get me all alone so you could jump me?”

“Shhh,” San commanded. “Strip.”

And Wooyoung did. Perhaps he was too eager, but he was always eager for San, and both of them knew it. San didn’t say anything about it, he just watched as Wooyoung peeled off his pants and underwear and discarded them. Where they went, Wooyoung could care less.

“Lie down.”

Wooyoung hurried to comply, as San slicked up his fingers. Usually, he ate Wooyoung out, but Wooyoung had the feeling they were both too impatient for that and they just wanted to get into other things.

San pushed his legs apart, and circled his finger around Wooyoung’s rim until he was relaxed. He started with only one finger, though they usually started with two – Wooyoung had read things wrong.

San wanted to be a fucking tease, and draw things out.

And tease he did – he fingered Wooyoung slowly, riling him up and making him gasp out short pleas. But San just took his sweet time, working him open as though all he wanted was to give Wooyoung his fingers.

Wooyoung, however, wanted more than San’s fingers.

“Haven’t you teased me enough?” he snapped once they’d worked up to four, glaring up at San, who merely smiled down at him and quirked his fingers – Wooyoung’s back arched, and he gasped out a quiet _fucker_ , only half-angry.

More frustrated than angry, really. He wanted San _in_ him, not _teasing_ him on four of his fingers until Wooyoung could cry, or perhaps beg.

San finally pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his jeans, leaving dark streaks where the lube wiped off. “Impatient,” he remarked, and finally -finally- unbuttoned his jeans. In his place, Wooyoung would have freed his dick by now.

Honestly, Wooyoung expected San to take his shirt off, to pull off his pants, to do something. But, he didn’t. He just unzipped his pants and shoved them down far enough to free his dick, retrieving the lube from the floor. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and that made Wooyoung want to laugh, because San either forgot to do his laundry again or perhaps he expected Wooyoung was going to try and “get the D”, as Jongho would put it.

Thinking of Jongho during sexual activities? Wooyoung could feel his dick deflating a little.

“Condom?” Wooyoung asked.

“I didn’t come that prepared. I only thought to grab lube.”

There was a glint in San’s eyes that told another story, but Wooyoung was too horny to honestly give a fuck if San was just trying to fulfill his weird kink for filling Wooyoung with his cum or if he was actually dumb enough to forget the condom. It was probably the former – not that Wooyoung minded.

San slicking up his own cock successfully restored Wooyoung’s boner and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch when San jerked himself a few times. He probably whined, too, because Wooyoung knew what he wanted and was very vocal when he didn’t get what he wanted.

In this case, San’s dick.

“Impatient,” San repeated, and Wooyoung squirmed.

He didn’t have to wait much longer, however. San soon was pressing the head of his cock against San’s entrance and pushing in slowly, his gaze fixated on himself sinking into Wooyoung’s body. It put a flush across his cheeks when he realized what San was staring at, but it was a flush of embarrassment that made his insides hot and his dick twitch against his stomach.

“You always get off on this,” San commented, his voice low and his eyes twinkling. Wooyoung’s reply was cut off, pushed out as a breath of air when San sank the rest of the way inside. “I don’t get it.”

San didn’t have to get it. Not to humor him, every fucking time. And maybe that was one of the things Wooyoung found to be most pleasing about San; he didn’t have to understand something to do it for him, regardless of whether it was sexual or not.

By the time San spoke up, Wooyoung was already getting impatient.

“Are you—”

“Stop talking and start fucking,” Wooyoung ordered.

San slapped his thigh – not hard enough to hurt, but enough to sting, and Wooyoung moaned; probably a little more drawn out than it had to be, probably on purpose, but San just rolled his eyes. He was accustomed to Wooyoung being a brat.

When San drew back and thrust into him, slow to make sure he was okay, Wooyoung breathed out a sigh. Slow, gentle sex wasn’t their ‘thing’, but San was obsessed with ensuring Wooyoung wouldn’t actually be hurt. He was obnoxiously caring like that. Really, it did Wooyoung’s heart no favors.

Not that he was worrying about his heart when San decided to pick up his pace at last, snapping his hips into Wooyoung’s. His expression was drawn in concentration, hand resting on the floor beside Wooyoung’s head and the other grasping his hip so Wooyoung wouldn’t slide into the bars behind him.

He appreciated it, because sliding on the bars beneath him was already uncomfortable.

(But also because it was hot.)

San’s hand slid down from Wooyoung’s hip, trailing down his thigh and gripping the back of his leg just above his knee to hoist it up around his waist, driving in harder and grunting with the exertion. Wooyoung’s teeth were sinking into his forearm in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet in case any of the others came near the barn they kept The Cage in, his face flushed and sweat beading on his skin.

San wasn’t the type to whisper sweet nothings into Wooyoung’s ear. He was mostly quiet during sex, unless it was to utter the occasional words of praise or to utter words that were just humiliating enough to make Wooyoung squirm under him. San liked that, and liked reducing Wooyoung to it all on his own.

Wooyoung’s head rolled to the side, resting between two of the bars on the floor and resting on the concrete floor beneath. The concrete was cold beneath his cheek, his breaths seeming unnecessarily loud against his arm and the floor. San sank his teeth into Wooyoung’s exposed neck, biting hard enough to leave a definite mark while he fucked him into the floor. Wooyoung whimpered against his forearm and was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust.

Trapped between San and the floor, Wooyoung could only take and take, and take he did. He was eager, greedy for every bit of San he was given, from teeth to dick to the bruising grip still around his leg while San drove into him. San’s expression was no longer concentrated and was more feral, more vicious; like he wanted to devour Wooyoung, and truthfully Wooyoung wanted to be devoured.

Wooyoung was going to be a mess in the morning, bruised from San’s teeth, his hands, his thrusts, from the bars on the floor. He’d be covered in bitemarks, too, but San was also decorated with bites and bruises that made Wooyoung beyond pleased with himself.

He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, but San snarled at him, the sound enough of a deterrent for Wooyoung to move his hand away.

It made him fuck into him harder, though, bearing down on Wooyoung and pulling his forearm away from his mouth so San could claim his lips, hungry and demanding. Wooyoung breathed into San’s mouth, whimpering with each hard drive of San’s hips. He wanted to cum, he wanted San to cum inside him, but at the same time he never wanted it to end.

He wrapped his legs around San’s waist, trying to chase San’s dick each time he pulled away but denied by a large palm that dragged one of Wooyoung’s legs down and pressed it against the floor, holding him open for San to fuck him at a new angle and make his head drop to the side again, any others forgotten as he cried San's name to the open air.

Finally, _finally_ , Wooyoung choked on a sob, his back arching and vision whiting out when he came across his chest. San didn’t give him any relief, though; he kept fucking into him, holding Wooyoung down and using him to chase his own release. It made Wooyoung’s head swim, though not in a bad way, as he cried against the flesh of his forearm.

Then San’s hips were stuttering, and warm cum was coating his insides, and Wooyoung’s toes were finally uncurling.

Laying on the floor, Wooyoung snorted.

This had started, as things tended to do, with Hongjoong and Seonghwa getting irritated.

San and Wooyoung had been fighting – they tended to do that from time to time, arguing until their friends would get fed up with their shit. At this point, however, apparently the arguing duo had gotten bad enough that Hongjoong, who was known for having the patience of a saint, actually locked them in The Cage.

And yes, The Cage was a legitimate cage.

Usually it was an empty threat, something Hongjoong would merely pretend to throw someone in should they grate his nerves far enough. Today, though, it was real. Seonghwa had helped Hongjoong drag them out to The Cage and lock them in.

“I thought The Cage was supposed to be a punishment,” he grinned.

San rolled his eyes. “I see you can’t go five minutes without mouthing off about something,” he sighed.

“What the fuck, guys!”

Wooyoung and San’s heads snapped toward the doorway where Yeosang stood frozen, his hands clasped over his eyes. Wooyoung had to laugh at him, his giggles trailing into a snort at the end.

Yeosang spun and fled, but Wooyoung and San could hear what he shouted:

_“First you and Seonghwa, now Wooyoung and San?! Hongjoong, I don’t deserve this shit!”_


End file.
